


[Fanart] Crime Boi

by enemytosleep



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Doodles, Fanart, Gen, Traditional Media
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:33:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23021014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enemytosleep/pseuds/enemytosleep
Summary: Be Gay. Do Crimes.
Comments: 7
Kudos: 45





	[Fanart] Crime Boi

This was a post 97 therapy doodle. :')


End file.
